Shinku Senkō of Inu Taisho
by AWOLShinigami
Summary: The Council is full of dumbasses, What happens when Naruto finds something in Iwa that really Shouldn't be there, How can the council possibly try to save their asses this time? Put on hold for further inspiration


Shinku Senkō of Inu Taisho

Naruto/Inuyasha Crossover

Hey, this is Rachel, Haru wont be able to put out chapters for A Hanyou's Pain, An Archangels Legacy, or Sharing Bijuu for about a month, He is currently in the hospital due to ripping a tendon, so enjoy this little mini story.

Inuyasha and Naruto aren't mine

The Council is full of dumbasses, What happens when Naruto finds something in Iwa that really Shouldn't be there, How can the council possibly try to save their asses this time?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Naruto's Mood Swings<p>

Naruto and Jiraiya walked through the vilage gates after their 3 year training trip, Naruto however, is not happy about it, in fact he's downright pissed. Why you ask? Because he found a scroll full of his father's Hiraishin kunai in Iwa. How they have it? Let the council explain that one.

As Naruto walked through the village he got the glares of the villagers, the ungrateful assholes his father sacrificed himself and his only child for. If you ask me Minato should let the fox trample the villagers and just leave the village all together, with all the corruption, what the hell's the point? Butt that's my opinion.

Then one stupid, and when I say stupid I mean stupid pink haired banshee began to speak "What the hell are you doing back here you demon spawn? you scorn this village. Really I don't know what Minato-kun was thinking by fucking that red haired demon whore" said the woman.

Then Naruto began to laugh, the laugh was so overly sadistic that it attracted Anko Mitarashi who snuck to see the scene unfold.

When Naruto stopped laughing he went up to the woman and grabbed her by her shirt collar "I know a lot about you Lilly Haruno of the civilian council, I know that you wanted my father for yourself and would do anything to get him, I know about the time when you put ecstasy tablets in his drinks, about the time when you tried to sell my mother to a brothel, when you poisoned her in order to seduce him, when you convinced The Third to give her a six month long mission so you could get close to him. The fact that you were already married makes it even worse, if anyone is a whore, its you now you better keep your mouth shut or I'll do it for you, I'm really not in the mood for this shit" said Naruto.

Sakura who had heard from Jiraiya that Naruto had returned saw villagers running away screaming the the Kyuubi was attacking. Sakura grabbed one of the villagers and asked her what was going on, "lady Sakura you have to hurry, your mother is in grave danger, the

Kyuubi has been unleashed" said the villager.

Sakura nodded and ran into the direction in which the villagers were fleeing from to see Naruto lifting her mother up by the collar of her shirt. "DON'T YOU EVER TALK SHIT ABOUT MY MOTHER AGAIN, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?".

Lily nodded as Naruto gently set her down, he lifted her chin with his finger, "I know you're angry about my father's death but it isn't my mother's fault and it isn't mine either, if anything you should be angry at the elders especially Danzo, there will be a council meeting in the next few hours and I'll reveal why Danzo is responsible" Naruto reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet he pulls out a picture and gives it to Lilly its a picture of Minato holding a newborn Sakura Haruno, Lilly looks at him confused to why he has this.

"My mom told me to give you this before I left but I didn't get the chance but better late than never right? Besides my god-sister was so adorable as a baby wasn't she?" asked Naruto.

Lilly's eyes widened at what Naruto had said and realized that this demon... No this boy truly was what he says he was, just a boy.

"I'm sorry for scaring you" said Naruto, as he continued towards the Hokage Tower.

* * *

><p>Hokage's Office<p>

'_I wonder what Naruto is so upset about? I've never seen Jiraya so scared, hell 'm scared and I haven't even spoke to him yet'_ thought Tsunade, Godaimine Hokage of the hidden leaf.

"Demon what makes you think you can just waltz in here and ask for the Hokage? She has no time for scum like you" said the receptionist at the front desk outside Tsunade's office.

All of a sudden the woman began to scream, Tsunade bursted through the door to see Naruto lifting the receptionist two feet in the air by her neck.

"Listen bitch I'm really not in the mood for this shit so shut the fuck up you insignificant worm and let me see Hokage- sama" said Naruto.

"Naruto put her down" said Tsunade

Naruto put the woman down and went into Tsunade's office.

"Naruto, what's wrong" asked Tsunade.

"I'm pissed the fuck off, I swear if I see Danzo, Koharu, or Homura I don't know what I'll do but it won't be pretty" said Naruto.

"Why do you hold such ill will towards those three" asked Tsunade.

"Because those fucking assholes gave my father's Hiraishin Kunai to Iwa just so they could get an alliance" said Naruto.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?" screamed Tunade


End file.
